No Mine Want
by Snape'N'Malfoy
Summary: Silly no plot fic about spoiled baby Draco learning his first words and putting them to good use.


A/N: I usually write angsty "adult" fics, not posted here of course, but this silly story has been sitting in my documents file for over a year. Thought i outa post it and see what you think.

It was an exceptionally warm spring day. The grass was lush and green, the manor shinned like crystal as the sun hit it, and any observer would feel that the world was at peace as he watched the birds soar over the lake.

However, all was not peaceful, as in the manor's dinning room a pretty young woman with long blonde hair and porcelain skin was fighting a losing battle with her young offspring.

"Come on Draco, eat your carrots honey." Narcissa, the pretty young woman, said in a pleading and annoyed voice.

Draco contorted his pointed face and snapped, "No!"

Immediately Narcissa forgot all about the carrots and screamed for her husband. "Oh Lucius! Lucius! Draco said his first word!"

There was a bang, a shuffle, a ker-plunk, another bang, another shuffle until finally Lucius, tripping over himself as he entered the dinning room, gasped, "What did he say? Did he say daddy!"

"Uh, no." Narcissa said frowning.

"What did he say then?" He danced on the balls of his feet.

"No."

"Tell me!" Lucius stamped his foot.

"No no, he said no." Narcissa rolled her eyes and wondered when she had birthed two sons.

"Good job boy," Lucius turned to his son who looked at his father curiously, "you're on your way to being a Malfoy!"

"No." Draco said simply.

"Ha! He did it again!" Lucius punched the air. Narcissa giggled; it was rare her husband acted in such a way. "What was he saying no too?"

"Hm?" She blinked, "Oh yes! Carrots."

"I see." Suddenly Lucius was serious again causing his son to smirk, "Dragon, you must eat your carrots they're…."

"No!" Draco screamed.

"Persistent young man. You'll go far someday." Lucius pat his son on the head and exited leaving Narcissa to continue her lunch time battle with Draco.

Springtime, though cleaning time for the house-elves was a rather relaxing time for the Malfoy's. So every night, assuming he did not have to do any 'work' for the Death Eaters or the Ministry Lucius would lie on the floor with his son, who most of the time was playing with blocks or his favorite toy ferret, and repeat the following words over and over: "Say daddy. Come on little dragon, say daddy."

After an hour of this Narcissa would generally leave the room, however, on this particularly night she had had enough. "Lucius stop harassing our son!" She snapped.

"He will say daddy and that's final." Lucius growled.

Narcissa laughed, "Or what? You'll punish him?"

The married couple glared at each other for a moment. They both knew the last thing Lucius would do was punish their son. Eventually Lucius sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh of course not."

To which Draco replied, "No!"

In the summertime Lucius took to walking around the manor in short robes, and occasionally lazily leave his wand laying around; after all the war was over and there was no need to be extra cautious. Unfortunately what Lucius forgot was that he had a very mischievous, very Malfoy-like, one year old son. His error caused the following to occur:

"Draco," Lucius, who somehow ended up on both knees with his head peering into a kitchen cupboard, said. "Give daddy back his wand."

"No," Draco said and then continued with, "Mine."

Lucius, momentarily forgetting about his wand stared at his son astonished. "Oh Merlin! Narcissa!" he called.

Eventually Lucius got his wand back and as, as said before, the war was over and as Draco was getting older the occasional venture to Knockturn alley became a norm for the father and son.

Of course with his newfound favorite word 'Mine' and Lucius' ever reluctance to say 'no' without eventually giving in became a problem, or perhaps, if you were a Knockturn alley vendor, or shop owner a blessing.

"Mine!" Draco said pointed to a not so dangerous but rather ugly looking stone on display.

"No son, that's not yours." Lucius said, trying to finish his business as soon as possible.

"Mine." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"It's not yours." Lucius said turning once more to his son who was now picking the stone up from the display. The shop owner smirked and knew he had basically sold the worthless object.

"MINE!" Draco demanded.

Lucius sighed, opened his mouth, closed it again and then growled, "Fine, throw that in as well, Borgin." Draco and the shop owner exchanged a smirk.

"Mine" Draco cooed contently.

As summer went on Draco found new ways to use his new words.

"Mine?" He'd ask and lean his head to one side as he pointed to something expensive looking in the manor.

"No?" He'd ask in an astonished sort of way if his parents denied him something.

"No!" He'd cry out randomly if he wasn't feeling well.

"Mine." He'd say softly if he was content with his surroundings, out playing with the cats, or having his favorite meal.

Eventually Draco learned a third word. Want, which sounded more like 'Ant!' but was understood as want nonetheless.

Want wasn't a favorite of Draco's mostly because if he pointed to something and said 'want' he would, though sometimes his parent's said 'okay', more likely than not be told 'not today, Draco'.

One late summer day as Lucius and Draco strolled through Knockturn alley Lucius ran into an old colleague.

"Mr. Nott!" Lucius exclaimed rather happily.

"Lucy," Mr. Nott said patting Lucius on the shoulder with his free hand.

"My my, your son has grown up." Lucius nodded to the boy that was being held by Mr. Nott.

"Ah, well Theodore is growing up quickly. Too quickly if you ask me, but, I see Draco's growing up just as much."

"Yes, he already knows three words. No, Mine, and Want."

Mr. Nott guffawed, "Sounds like a Malfoy alright!"

Draco who was not used to his father paying so much to other s became fussy and asked, in baby babble, to be let down. Lucius obliged and set his son on the floor.

"It's kind of nice, isn't it, not having to worry about being 'called' out every night."

Lucius nodded, "Yes it is. It's unfortunate that things took a turn for the worse regarding our cause but in a way, yes I am glad that it's over with and I can spend more time with Draco."

Theodore Nott, who was only a few months older than Draco, looked at Lucius with great interest; Lucius had some of the longest hair Theodore had ever seen and it looked quite inviting. "Uh!" Theo said gesturing towards Lucius.

"He must like you," Mr. Nott said matter-of-factly, "Would you like to hold him?"

Lucius, knowing that he may need a favor from Mr. Nott one day, nodded nicely and held open his arms for the young boy. As soon as little Theodore was secure in Lucius' arms Draco, who had been watching the whole exchange with wide eyes, screamed.

Automatically, Mr. Nott's fatherly instincts kicked in and he picked Draco up from the ground. Draco, who was having none of it and now screaming bloody murder, kicked Mr. Nott in the stomach. Theo watched Draco curiously and not knowing what else to do the father's switched children. Draco of course clawed at little Theo as they passed each other.

"No! Mine!" Draco cried at Theodore who also began crying.

"What's wrong Draco?" Lucius asked his son curiously.

"NO! NOOOO!" Draco, still looking at Theodore evilly, screamed.

"Draco baby," Lucius said turning his son's head towards his own face, "what's wrong?"

"No! Mine!" Draco sobbed burying his head in his father's chest, "Mine. Want Mine Daddy."

Lucius started and stared at his son, "What did you say?"

"Mine, daddy." Draco said looking at his father with big wet eyes.

Lucius suddenly beamed and forgot entirely about Mr. Nott and his son. "My boy!" he exclaimed, "You said Daddy. You're my boy, and I'm your daddy." Lucius jumped slightly in excitement. Mr. Nott who was starting to worry about the younger man simply nodded goodbye to Lucius and Draco and walked away.

As soon as the others were gone Lucius kissed his son a top his head, wiped his eyes, and said, "My baby Draco."

"Mine daddy," Draco cooed.

"Mine Draco." Lucius smirked; he couldn't wait to tell Narcissa Draco had said Daddy before Mommy!

The End...

Gotta love Baby Draco!


End file.
